Gossip
by ruiiko
Summary: On a crime free night, the Titans decide to hit the town for dinner. All of them-except for Raven! Where could she be? Out with Jericho. The Titans are aware of her relationship with him, and while they support her, they often wonder what their relationship is like. With Raven being absent, it gives them the perfect chance to gossip about the wonders of their relationship.


**...So i have begun to ship them. They look rather cute together! Ommmg tho, the orginal Jerirae is so fckn sad, I can't. Anyways, here's a little fluff, of an idea I saw of an original comic strip from them, where the rest of the Titans gossip about them. xD I thought it would be kinda cute. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>The night was young.<p>

The sun was beginning to set, it was a Friday evening. People were tired, making their way home from school and work. It was seemingly a peacefull day for Jump City, a day where the Titans actually got the chance to relax. A day where crime fighting and solving clues and mysteries could wait for another day.

Yes, it was a normal, peacefull day.

Villains seemed to be too tired to even bother making a move, Beast Boy had figured, while Cyborg chuckled at the thought.

And with such a nice day, came the time where the young hero's decided a night out to the pizza place was manditory.

Starfire was basically jumping for joy, as her eyes sparkled at the thought of the night out, Cyborg and Beastboy highfived eachother, and even Robin managed to crack a smile.

Where was Raven in all this, missing out on looking over pizza toppings while sitting on the outside?

She had gone out. Long ago.

And while Raven was perhaps the quietest one at the dinner table most of the time, her sarcastic comments and witty sense of humour was greatly missed. Indeed, her lack of prescence had _not _gone un-missed by the more engergetic Titans.

From what went to happy chit chat between the four teens, soon enough came a moment of brief silence. Until Starfire spoke up. "...What do you figure dear Raven is up to?" She asked out of full fledged curiousity, as she gazed up at the sky.

"She went out with Jericho a while ago, actually." Robin answered, setting his menu down. A smile came to his face, which Starfire could read off that he was either happy Raven was happy with someone for once, or that he had figured out what kind of pizza he wanted. Both were happy thoughts, and the alien girl had to admit, she was happy for Raven too.

"Oh." It went quiet again.

A waitress came to their table, and the Titans gave them their orders. She left.

"What do you think they do together?" Starfire asked, bringing the subject up again. This seemed to have caught Beast Boy's attention, as he looked straight up to her. He and Jericho were sort of close, he supposed, but he wasn't sure exactly what could possibly come out of a relationship between he and Raven.

They were both pretty different.

But that didn't mean he wasn't curious, all the same.

In fact, the more he thought about it, they were somewhat alike. They were both quite. And their fathers were rather on the evil spectrum.

He frowned slightly. "Huh." He tapped his chin, realising just how curious he was starting to become. Starfire was right for asking. What _did _they do together?

"I'd assume they just enjoy being together." Cyborg chipped in. He smiled slightly. "I think they look good together... and it's nice to see Raven happier, don't you think?" Cyborg was always quite the big brother figure to most of the younger Titans, but he had to admit, he had a soft side for Raven. Just a little. He just wanted to see her happy.

Much like the rest of the team.

"Sure, but _still!" _Beastboy shrugged, eyebrows bugging. "Do you think they have some sort of mind connection or something? Like, telekenis?"

"Ooh, Ooh! That sounds like so much fun! So secretive, so cute!" Starfire squeled, clapping her hands together. Robin laughed.

"Could be. Raven can also sense things... so she could sense the love and care Jericho feels for her, I bet." The boy wonder clued in, adding on his two cents. This just seemed to make Starfire's heart melt, as she sighed dreamily.

You would think it was _Starfire _who was the one in love, not Raven.

"I tottally and completely love it! Absolutely!" By now the tamaran was floating, her hands clasped together. The boys chuckled, as they tried to get her seated again. When Starfire was excited, she always seemed to loose control of herself, meaning it was hard to get her to calm down. While others may have found it weird at times, she found it fascinating. She was fascinated by Raven and Jericho's relationship, and even if she was not much recognized with the blonde, she adored the thought of their relationship.

It was different, and maybe even difficult, but what they had seemed rather nice.

And Starfire couldn't empthasize just how happy it made her to see Raven smiling, for once.

"What do you love, exactly...?"

The alien girl nearly jumped half to death, upon hearing the raspy, amused voice belonging to none other than Raven herself. She turned her head and felt her cheeks grow warm, to see her friend standing hand in hand with the blonde boy. He wore a calm smile, and clutched Raven's hand gently, his fingers wrapped gingerly around hers. If the Titans looked close enough, they could see a faint clutter of blush formed on Raven's cheeks.

"Raven!..." Starfire spluttered out, still in shock to see her friend. "H-how long have you been standing here?"

Raven laughed.

Beastboy's eyes were wide... Raven hardly, if _ever_ laughed!

"Long enough to hear you squealing over something you love... which you still have failed to tell me what exactly it is." She answered. Jericho's smile seemed to grow wider, and Raven glanced over to him. Her eyes became wide, and the blush seemed to darken, as if she had just read his thoughts.

"You've been talking about us...?" She inquired, looking half embaressed, half flattered. Jericho squeezed her hand a little tighter.

Beastboy's eyes were large. "How did you do that...?"

"Do what? Read his mind?" Raven finished his sentance. Yes, the empath had been inside his head. Much like she had been with Robin, she could do that with anyone. And Jericho trusted her with this, as did Raven.

Robin's masked eyes were rather large, too. "Further more... how did you know we were here?"

Raven's glance landed on him. "You weren't at Titans Tower... were else would you guys be on a crime free night?" She shrugged with a smile.

Starfire still seemed in awe, as she looked over her happy friend, standing hand in hand with the honorary Titan. "So... would you like to have a slice with us, dear friend and boyfriend?" Jericho seemed to blush at this, and the couple exchanged a glance.

"It's up to you." Raven said with a smile.

Joey shook his head. Raven tilted her head slightly, a smile still on her lips, though her eyes did the talking, filled with wonder. "No?" She whispered out. He nodded. The Titans watched with mystery, Starfire espicially seeming charmed that they had their own secretive language.

Raven turned back to her friends. "Thanks for the offer, but no thanks. We're going to head back to the tower, so we'll see you later." And Raven began to walk off, but Starfire stopped her by grabbing her by the wrist. Appaerently, she was still curious about their relationship, Raven could tell, by the way she looked up at her.

Raven was amused. "What?" She'd allow another question. For now. If she was going to be interrogated about her relationship with the blonde, it was probably best to get it done now and here, with him by her side.

"I apologize for being so curious, however I only have one more question to spare." The alien re-assured.

Raven nodded. "Go for it."

"And I mean in no way to go through your personal life, so you are not required to answer if you feel the need not to, however I, along with the rest of us... but mostly myself, wonder... what is it you like best about Jericho?"

Raven seemed to pause, and her cheeks became a shade of pink again. She glanced back to the blonde, who had never once released her hand, and then back to Starfire, as a smile came to her face, and she straightened herself out.

"Everything. I love everything about him. It... it is hard to choose what I love most about him, because he is perfect to me, even down to his flaws. I'll admit... it's sort of an odd feeling I have not yet gotten used to completely, but it is a wonderful feeling, none the less. I guess... what I like about him, is that he understands me. And he accepts me as is. I couldn't be more grateful for that." She stopped herself there, as she squeezed her eyes shut for a moment. She was still smiling, though it was rather sheepish.

The girl turned back to Jericho. "Come on... let's go, now."

And with that, they dissapeared into a black shadow of a Raven, flying off, leaving the remaining Titans in awe.

"Okay... was that not the most adorable thing, _ever_?" Starfire clasped her hands together again, sighing dreamily.

The boys laughed.

"I'll bite; they look good together." Robin nodded, agreeing.

Beastboy seemed rather excited, still. "So, it tottally is telekenis! Did you not see the way they looked at eachother, and then how Raven was all like, answering for him? Dude!" He ranted, and the others laughed.

Jericho and Raven's relationship was different, by far. Very different.

But they were happy together.

_Genuinly _happy.


End file.
